Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air exhaust device for a vehicle body panel. Particularly, the present invention relates to an air exhaust device for a vehicle body panel, which can prevent the inflow of noise, dust and exhaust gas while providing a ventilation function for discharging indoor air to the outside, and can improve a limitation of a stiffness reduction due to a typical aperture formation.
Description of Related Art
Generally, the vehicle body panel needs to be designed to have a shape and a structure that can minimize the introduction of vibration and noise into the indoor of a vehicle and meet the stiffness of the vehicle body.
A technology of attaching various kinds of pads to the vehicle body panel in order to improve vehicle's vibration and noise is known. In this case, the pads are directly attached to the vehicle body panel by an adhesive method, or a foaming pad is installed in the internal space of the vehicle body panel in advance and then is foamed to fill the internal space by a heating process.
Meanwhile, a ventilation aperture is added to the vehicle body panel to secure the ventilation performance of a vehicle. In this case, the inflow of noise and exhaust gas into the indoor of a vehicle through the ventilation aperture needs to be prevented. Also, since the stiffness of the vehicle body can be reduced due to the aperture formation, a method for overcoming this limitation is needed.
A typical vehicle performs the indoor ventilation and the indoor moisture removal by discharging indoor air through the ventilation aperture that is added to the side of a vehicle quarter panel for the ventilation performance.
More specifically, when an air conditioner or a heater operates in a state where all door glasses are closed, air from the air conditioner or the heater is supplied to the enclosed indoor of a vehicle. Accordingly, a passage is needed to discharge a portion of supplied indoor air to the outside.
Also, when the door glasses is misted by the moisture of the enclosed indoor of a vehicle but the door glass cannot be opened due to rain, snow, heat, or exhaust gas of the outside, the air conditioner or the heat is operated to remove the mist of the glasses. In this case, a passage for discharging a portion of the indoor air is desperately needed. Accordingly, a ventilation structure is being applied to the vehicle body panel. For example, a ventilation aperture for discharging air out of the indoor of a vehicle is formed at a lower portion of the rear side of a side outer panel, and a grill is mounted in the ventilation aperture.
Also, a passage is needed to discharge the indoor air of a vehicle to the ventilation aperture mounted with the grill. For this, an aperture for air exhaust is additionally formed in the vehicle body quarter panel. However, the stiffness of the vehicle body may be reduced due to the additional formation of the aperture in the quarter panel. Also, although air exhaust is possible when the aperture for the air exhaust is formed in the quarter panel to discharge the indoor air, noise (road noise) may be introduced into the indoor of a vehicle due to a large aperture of the quarter panel when an assembly and dimension defect between parts occurs.
Furthermore, when dust or exhaust gas is introduced through the ventilation aperture mounted with the grill, the dust or exhaust gas may be introduced into the indoor of a vehicle through the aperture for the air exhaust of the quarter panel.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.